


Hairbrush

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael will brush that mess Gavin calls his hair if his life depends on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hairbrush

"Michael, Michael stop it!" Gavin shrieked as he scampered around the apartment, naked and dripping wet. "You stupid fuck stop dripping everywhere and get over here!" Michael shouted, chasing the man about, brandishing a hairbrush menacingly. Gavin did not comply, keeping just out of the man's reach. He ran to the kitchen and they reached a stalemate around the island counter, Gavin looking frantic as Michael eyed him up.

"I am gonna see what that fucking mop of yours looks like properly brushed and without product if it fucking kills me." Michael growled, and Gavin whimpered pathetically. "Michael, c'mon. What fun is there in that?" he asked, pouting and making a dash for one side. The auburn-haired man followed suit, cornering Gavin back in the bathroom and shutting the door, locking it behind him.

Gavin whined wordlessly but sat on the tub edge, knowing he'd lost this one. Michael looked pleased, and started to dry and brush the man's hair. "I never asked to see your hair brushed." the Brit grumbled quietly, receiving a tug as a retort. "Because you don't fucking brush curly hair. It just gets frizzy and stupid, unless you straighten it afterwards. You on the other hand, have normal hair. You just like to make it look like your head gets caught in a cyclone every day." Michael finished drying his hair, gently brushing it now.

It was a strange sight, to see the brown hair not sticking up every which way like it usually did. The man's bangs were long when not slicked up, falling in front of his eyes and earning an annoyed humph as they did. Michael snickered, continuing to fix and fuss with the man's hair until he was satisfied, stepping back to take it all in.

"You look weird." 

Gavin blushed brightly, grabbing for his gel. "Of course I do, you donut! That's why I put it up!" he sighed, twisting the top open but he was stilled by Michael, who leaned in and hugged him, kissing his cheek. "I'm just kidding, you dope. You look cute no matter what." he assured him, knowing Gavin wasn't nearly as self-confident as himself. He got a little smile from him, and the man let his gel go, though Michael grabbed it.

"So, can I put it up?" he asked, an evil grin spread across his face, not waiting for an answer before globbing gel on the flattened hair. Gavin squawked a denial but gave up quickly, Michael already messing with his hair. After a few minutes of mussing about, Michael left him be, washing his hands. Gavin was terrified to look, a hand gently touching his hair.

He could feel it all was spiked up in the middle, and he rushed to the mirror to confirm that yes, Michael gave him a fauxhawk. "What the heck, Michael?" he asked, pouting, embarrassed at the odd hairstyle. Michael just kissed his cheek, grinning. "Be my little punk for today?" he asked in a sickly sweet voice, and Gavin just couldn't say no.


End file.
